Arbiter's Ground Favor
by Urufumaru
Summary: This is a short story about how it was in Arbiter's Ground. A little about Link's friendship with his companions, and a new adventure.  PS:It contain one or more spoilers that are importan in the game so watch out.


**Author's note:**

**Well I needed a break fom the other story and started with this. I've been playing Twilight Princess and is almost finished. This is a spoiler in the plot so don't read unless you have played or know the story.**

**By the way I despise Arbiter's Ground, but love the boss don't know why.(*coughReDeadscough*)**

**Nintendo own The Legend of Zelda. Invented by Shigeru Miyamoto**

* * *

><p><span>Arbiter's Ground Favor<span>

Walking down the isle a lone man dressed in a lightly ripped olive-green tunic with dried up blood-stains. He had just finished up a couple of redeads, these was not like the one he had encountered before, no, these had a sword, it wasn't so very sharp but it could do hell of a lot of damage. Not enough, he also had to deal with three Stalfos. Even if the light spirit called him 'Hero chosen by the godesess' He felt like they did not exactly like him, or they were just giving him a really hard test.

Dragging his feet through the quicksand. He had to move fast, which was not easy considering it not only became quickly tiring, but he also had hordes with enemies to fight.

A groan escaped his lips as he finally made it to the stairs. He could not complain, because then he knew a certain someone would pop up from his shadow and give him an earful. Midna. Oh how she could be so a mean and sarcastic slave-driver, but still be a faithful companion and a good friend, he would never trade her away, at least not in this adventure.

Finally he hit solid ground. He sat down on the hard rock floor and started taking of his shoe. As expected something or someone popped out of his shadow. Floating just a little higher than his head, was something that resembled an imp, but this one had a strange helmet, and a black greenish skin or clothing.

'' Hey Link! Get your butt in gear, we have work to do.'' He sighed. '' Midna, can't we take just one tiny break? Navi let me take breaks, hell even Tatl did.'' Link tried to argue, but to no use. The twili just crossed her arms and scowled. '' Maybe, but I'm not one of your annoying little sparkly friends. The healing fairies are already a pain in the ass, and from what you've told me they are much, much worse.'' Link folded his hands and closed his eyes, looking more peaceful than he had ever been in this old abandoned prison.

'' You know, I may have exaggerated a little bit on the annoying part. They did nag, I don't deny it, but they were there for me helping, giving hints and enemies weakness, just like you.'' He said opening an eye with an arched brow above. '' Oh wipe that smirk of your face, or am going to do it personally. And stop comparing me with the partners you had on your past adventures.''

Link was smarter than most people would think. It was probably because every time he tried to speak someone would interrupt him some way. Like the first time he met Zelda, the little girl was throwing tons of questions, always giving new ones before he could even answer the previous. After a while he just gave up on talking to new people and kept it between just really close friends that did not throw him a question every third second.

Thanks to his little conversation with Midna he had gotten his little break that he wanted , but was denied. The Gerudos told him a few tips before he had left. It was bad that they were seeking shelter for the twilight that had engulfed Hyrule, that reminded him, he had to tell them that the twilight was gone from their land.

Midna was still yelling at him for comparing her to his other past companions. Link did not get what that was so wrong with that. '_Must be a girl thing.'_ he thought.

'' And by the way they probably never would be capable to do the things I can as warping and transforming you to a wo-'' She was cut off as she heard a door opening. '' Hey! Don't you dare leave me here all alone.'' But the boy in blood soaked clothes were already off.

She flew to him and dove in to his shadow, while muttering.'' I still don't get how anyone could bear be with you when you just take off like that. Remember this Link, you can't just run from people that are helping you, because at one or another time you will and must accept help.'' His sensitive hylian ears picked up every bit of the twili's words and said with confident,'' Yeah, I know, but I don't think that would happen that often, if so then I would be more grateful.''

The imp sighed loudly and gave a high-pitched giggle.'' Oh I have a feeling that you would need my help soon.'' Link just stared at his occupied shadow and said. ''If that happens I would do you a favor anything.'' The twili just gave another giggle.''We'll see fluffy we'll see.'' He just grunted in disapproval of that nickname he was given, and walked down to see a sword, sticking out of the ground.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Link had sand where sand should never be. He had just managed to defeat Stallord, who had been awakened by Zant through another sword.

''Stupid skeleton. How the hell am I supposed to get up from this dump?'' The twili got out and tsk'd at him.'' Don't you see the rails on the inner pillar? Geez, it's a wonder that the Master Sword accepted you as it's master.'' Link just ignored the insult and took out the spinner stepping up on it.

When they finally arrived at the mirror room the mirror was broken, and as soon Midna saw the mirror, she was too.

The silence was broken when the voices of the ancient sages was heard. They spoke of the Dark Lord Ganondorf and the mirror of twilight telling that it was not completely shattered, and could be repaired. Midna turned around floating next to Link, putting her hand on his chin while she said,'' Link I'm going to need that favor.''

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**That was my first Zelda story. Before anyone asks, yes it says that Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask and Twilight Princess Link is the same, but I like that thought. And the Gerudos I think they are cool so, their not dead here.**

**So please Review. I've learn that when I see a review I smile the rest of the day, it's true people asked me what it was but I kept smiling :D**


End file.
